ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Haniyya El-Mofty
HaniyyaElMofty1.jpg HaniyyaElMofty2.jpg HaniyyaElMofty3.jpg Haniyya Raja El-Mofty was born on April 21st, 2016. While she was born to two Lebanese parents who had moved to Nevada from Lebanon, she was adopted by a French woman and a Lebanese man who lived down the street from her biological parents. It happened that eight years later, her biological parents ended up having another daughter who she would babysit from time to time. It's important only because she was never told that they were her parents or that she was her baby sister. Her adoptive parents wanted it to remain that way, but she had an incredibly happy childhood regardless. The family lived in great harmony with a daily routine they were rarely breaking away from. Until they adopted another baby who would become her younger brother, roughly when she was about two years old. His name was Akrim Hamed El-Mofty, another Lebanese kid, but he was actually adopted from Lebanon that time. The two kids would grow up to be incredibly protective of each other, especially when they would both go to attend Ilvermorny later. They often disagreed when they were younger children, because of the typical kid sibling dynamic. At seven and six years old, the two adoptive siblings shared their first signs of magic together. It was approaching Haniyya's eighth birthday, which their parents were planning to take her to bowling alley, but she wanted it to be a ballroom party so she started throwing a fit. It was as vases started exploding throughout their living room that Akrim (or so they assumed, it's never really been proven one way or another) sent a bundle of books towards his older sister to shut her up. While their parents protected her from the oncoming novels, they were quickly sending both children to their rooms which only sent them into more of a fit of rebellion. Haniyya was more startled than Akrim was, for she found it incredibly alarming and spooky, but her parents would later go on to explain it more to her. It was at that point that they started to understand each other and combine together as two little buttkickers. Therefore, it was a sad moment when Haniyya was invited to Ilvermorny and headed off to the other side of the United States. Her first and second years at the school as a Wampus were incredibly boring with little friends who she felt committed to. Her friend groups often jumped around as she tried to figure out who she liked being associated with, so she often collected acquaintances. Once Akrim joined her, she did much better but continued to hop through friends quite quickly until she would figure it out. After a few more years, the Wampus still had little friends besides her adoptive brother who ended up befriending quite a few of the other students in his year. A bit ashamed, she figured the best thing she could do was just focus on school and try to figure it all out as she went. There's nothing that worrying will do for her, so it sometimes appears like it doesn't get to her, but it really does. Now, she's in her 5th Year and preparing slowly to commit to being an adult in a few years time. Her plan is to be a History of Magic professor at some point in time, but it's quite awhile from now. ---- Haniyya is incredibly controlling, in the sense that she wants everything to be in her hands. At least, she wants to know everything about everything so that she can't be left out. Often she socializes just for the reason of knowing what's happening in certain situations. That's not to say that she doesn't like actually meeting people and hanging out with friends, because she loves it in reality. It's just nicer for her to deal with people whether she likes them or doesn't like them, because then at least she's kind of aware of the situation around her. However, she's an overall pretty joyful person. While, yes, she is incredibly controlling and that isn't fun to be around, she's a super sweet gem when she's not having a huge, figurative panic attack. It's not like she's the best at cracking jokes, but she loves laughing and hanging out with friends (and partying, if given the chance, but she's only fifteen). A person of honesty and love, she absolutely loves being around people, so sometimes she comes off as desperate because she doesn't ever actually have friends to be with. There's nothing like friends and family, even if sometimes she's just sticking around to stay in the loop and keep bad things from happening. Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Wampus Category:Wampus Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Born in Nevada Category:Nevadan Category:Name Begins With "H" Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:April Birthday Category:Aries Category:American Category:Bisexual